


Star Trek: The New Ship

by Ella_Lavie



Category: Star Trek, The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Admiral!Mary, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Multi, Q!Lenny, Vulcan!Assente, except Lenny, no one is a priest, not about romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Lavie/pseuds/Ella_Lavie
Summary: Captain Belardo looked human and was raised on earth by a human, but from a very early age, it became clear that he wasn't human, though no one could quite figure out what he was. Up until 2364, when admiral (then captain) Mary O'Connor, had her briefing on the Enterprise’s encounter in farpoint and connected some dots.
Relationships: Andrew Dussolier/every other alien, Mario Assente/Bernardo Gutiérrez
Kudos: 2





	1. a ship needs a captain

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it

“Well, she is pretty.”- that was the first thing that was said about the USS Peter after her design was finished. “Unfortunately, the Starfleet tries to follow a utilitarian design philosophy.” was the second. You see, ship’s designer, Dr. Gian Bernini, was an architect at heart, and was well known for despising simplicity*, yet, he insisted, this time every detail has a purpose. 

After careful consideration, and one very undignified fistfight between doctor Bernini and a Starfleet official**, the USS Peter started production***. 

Every ship needs a crew, and every crew needs a captain, which brings us to the peculiar case of Cpt. Leonard Belardo. Captain Belardo looked human and was raised on earth by a human, but from a very early age, it became clear that he wasn't human, though no one could quite figure out what he _was._ The mystery surrounding his species never caused him any problems, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it, and so a mystery it remained- up until 2364, when admiral (then captain) Mary O'Connor****, had her briefing on the Enterprise’s encounter in farpoint and connected some dots*****. 

By then Belardo was at his second year of the academy, at the relatively older age of 30******, and, thanks to that discovery, just claimed to the top of the federation’s persons of interest list. He was allowed to continue his training after a hearing which concluded that disallowing it would be unlawful discrimination, as he seemed to be a law abiding citizen with great Starfleet potential and no ulterior motives. That last assertion being completely false, as Lenny Belardo was made almost completely of ulterior motives, hubris, and spite at that point. 

Seventeen years and about 34 investigations******* later, we finally arrive at stardate 58288.33********, when Lenny Belardo was given his first command, on Starfleet’s newest vessel no less*********. Even though 15 years between graduation and becoming a captain was not a record breaking feat**********, it was nothing less than impressive, so, as you can imagine, that morning he prayed for his enemies with some very unchristian satisfaction. 

* * *

* Why he made the choice to dedicate his life to engineering, we might never know.

** That both parties decided, individually, to keep a secret.

*** You might find the stages of building a starship very interesting, but, frankly, I don’t, so that very important part of the ship's history will be skipped.

**** Who is also Belardo’s adoptive mother

***** I expect my readers to be up to date on their federation history, but if you happened to miss this lesson at the academy, I recommend you refresh your knowledge with the great documentary series made about it (it’s the first tng episode, you guys should remember it)

****** Our dear captain decided to become a catholic priest after finishing school, but spent only three years serving at a church in new york before following his adoptive family's footsteps and joining the star fleet. He still served as a priest, but his service in that department was very limited- him being the only Christian on board in most cases 

******* That could have been considered as unlawful discrimination, if he ever decided to sue.

******** That stardate happen to correlate with the 26 of december

********* At that point the USS Peter has gained the nickname “the space cathedral”- putting the only priest in the starfleet in command of it, well, someone must have gotten the joke.

********** It’s hard to compete with Jame T. Kirk.


	2. and a captain needs a crew

There was some talk about Belardo snatching the Peter’s command from his former captain, Michael Spencer, who was unceremoniously given what technically wasn’t a demotion* in the form of a position in a remote starbase. There was a lot of talk about Belardo in general- most of it came down to “who even is he?”, “you know he is- yes! Shh!”. Any ambiguity about him was about to be replaced with more ambiguity, and a little bit of horror, as Captain Lenny Belardo called every single member of his crew to the bridge- and later to the Mess hall, as it became clear that the bridge wasn’t big enough to accommodate the 219 members of the crew. 

“Yes.” he said “I can read minds.” with that, he started pacing around the room “I am doing it right now to you, to make this... Conversation shorter” he looked at his new crew, doing just that- “information about my spices is on a need to know basis, if you need to know you do, and if you think you need to know it and you don’t- you don’t. Yes, my powers have their limits, and no, we will not be tasting them. No, again- your service would not be easier because of my presence on this ship** .” he made eye contact with a*** blond communication officer and smiled**** “I have been wondering about that too.”.

Captain Belardo stepped back “Lastly- on this ship we are not going to  _ follow  _ star fleet protocol, so if you joined in hopes of ‘kirking’ your way through your service- I suggest you ask for a transfer”. 

Then there was silence- it was quite enough that it was almost possible to hear when a young man in blue uniform raised his hand. The captain seemed a bit disappointed that his speech had gotten this anticlimactic “yes lieutenant..?” 

“Valente, captain.” The lieutenant seem to be looking at something behind the captain***** ,“well, sir, is that a kangaroo?” 

“Yes.” his said with no elaboration “now- dismissed, all of you.” 

* * *

* It was branded as a promotion, actually.

**  The opposite was true- Lenny was known for making the life of his crew much hurder.

*** _The_ blond communication officer.

**** It was on the brink of being a malevolent smile, with just enough geniality to have the plausible deniability of being mischievous

***** Which in most situations would be considered rude to do while talking to someone, especially your superior, but in his circumstances it’s nothing less than understandable.


End file.
